monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tricetoros
The Tricetoros is a strong Herbivore first introduced in Monster Hunter Y. It appears at the end of Low Rank, but can be fought more times in High Rank. Physiology Tricetoros is very similar to the real life Triceratops. It is blue in color, with a yellow skull coloring. It also has tusks right next to its beak-like snout, as well as black scutes running down its back. As well as this, it has a bulky body, stout legs, a bony neck frill with 2 horns protruding from it, and a smaller horn on its beak-like snout, similarly to Triceratops. Habitats It is mostly found in extreme environments like the Tundra and Volcano. However, it likes to co-exist with Brachiotitanos, so it can also be found in the Ancestral Steppe, Jungle, and Deserted Island. Some have even been found in the Heaven's Mount. Attacks Taunt: Tricetoros grunts and runs with its head up towards a hunter. This attack does moderate damage. Charge: Tricetoros rears on its hind legs and then brings them down and charges at a hunter at a high speed. This attack is powerful, and deals knockback if it hits him/her. If it hits a wall, it gets ledged and will take a while to pull its horns out. Tailwhip: Tricetoros will spin around and swipe its tail at a hunter. Light Horn Jab: Tricetoros grunts and swings its head up at a hunter in an attempt to jab him/her with its tiny nasal horn. This attack is weak. Heavy Horn Jab: Tricetoros tramples the ground, grunts, lunges forward, and swings its head up at a hunter in an attempt to jab him/her with its giant frontal horns. This attack is powerful, and inflicts Stun. Deadly Charge: When enraged, Tricetoros's bony neck frill changes color from yellow to orange, and it will bellow and charge at a hunter at full speed. This attack is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. If it hits a wall, it will make the wall crumble down instead of getting ledged. Double Charge: Tricetoros bellows and charges at a hunter at a high speed. This is similar to the regular charge attack, but if it misses, it turns around and charges again at full speed. The second charge is dangerous, as it can cause an OHKO. If it hits a wall while doing its second charge, it will make the wall crumble down instead of getting ledged. Rage Stomp: Tricetoros bellows, raises its forelegs, and smashes them on the ground, causing a tiny earthquake and dealing a lot of damage to hunters who are touching it. Intro Location: Heaven's Mount Area 5 Synopsis: It is nighttime in the Heaven's Mount. The hunter enters the area, along with his 2 Palicoes, who are riding on a small cart. They encounter a small Rhenoplos-esque Herbivore, eating some vegetation. The Palicoes meow at it angrily and show all other gestures of anger, scaring it. They then find out that it is a baby, as they hear a loud bellow. The angry mother soon rushes in, stabs the cart, and lifts it up into the air, scaring the Felynes. It then flings the cart against a wall, breaking it slightly. The Palicoes then peep out of the cart, trembling. The large Herbivore attempts to attack the Palicoes even more, but then it hears a loud roar. A Tyrannicus appears on a high rock, emits a loud roar, and then jumps down and charges at the Herbivore. The two behemoths struggle in a fight; the Tyrannicus bites down on large Herbivore's horn as it tries to jab the Brute Wyvern. It soon frees itself and swings its head up in an attempt to jab its ursurper, and the Tyrannicus temporarily disengages, hoping to ambush its prey again. The Herbivore then looks at the hunter and grunts, and the hunt begins. Armor Blademaster *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Gunner *Fire: 0 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 0 *Dragon: 0 Trivia *Tricetoros and Tyrannicus are mortal enemies, similar to the the relationship between Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus rex. *Tricetoros and Brachiotitanos like to be near each other, similar to the relationship between Ferrucutus cerastes and Brontosaurus baxteri from King Kong. *When low on stamina, Tricetoros will become stunned when doing charge and stomp-related attacks. *When low on stamina, Tricetoros will eat any nearby vegetation. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore